


SJ Shipday Drabbles

by SammyFlower



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Happy, SJ Shipday, SJ Shipday 2020, Sad, There are character death but its of old age, prompts, soft, the drabbles will take you on a trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: A drabble based on each of the SJ Shipday 2020 prompts! Hope you enjoy! Happy SJ Shipday loves!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts are the chapter titles :)

**Dessert**

“Okay, but what is for dessert?” Jack asked as the four members of SG1 walked through the cement corridors towards the gate room. 

Sam rolled her eyes, “Why is it always dessert you want to know about? You’re lucky I’m even cooking dinner.” 

Jack stops abruptly, causing Daniel to almost run into him. “Wait. No dessert? But we must have cake.” 

Sam chuckled, shaking her head as she continued walking, “if you can stay awake for this 12-hour meeting with the Tok’ra, I will make you cake,” she promised, turning the corner, flashing a small smirk in his direction.


	2. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is missing.

**Empty**

After six years of working with him, where they risked their lives every day, she should be used to this happening. She should be used to the fear that came with a missing comrade. But this loss felt different. 

This was her CO, her teammate, this was Jack. He was missing in action again. This time for longer than he’d ever been before. 

When she had found out that the General had started making temporary replacement arrangements, she could barely breathe. She couldn’t understand this feeling. This loss. This pain. Nobody else could fill this void. She just felt empty. 


	3. Dog Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the major character death drabble - Jack visits Sam's grave.

**Dog Tags**

42 years. That’s how long they had been married for. 42 years, four houses, two children, three grandchildren, six dogs and one incurable disease. 

He sat staring at the cement gravestone, the fresh mound of dirt below him, only just growing sprouts of grass and new flowers leaning against the etching. Her dog tags hung in his left hand as his thumb gently ran over her name. 

The clouds were rolling in and he knew he’d have to say goodbye for yet another day but he knew he would come back. He had to. He had 42 years to remember.


	4. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a storm hits...

**Thunder**

Her house was completely dark, aside from the flicker of the two candles she owned. She handed him one of the hot cocoas before sitting across from him on the lounge. 

“I think you might get stuck here.” Sam sighs, looking past him and out of the window as the thunder rumbled and the lightning cracked across the sky. 

Jack followed her gaze and hummed slightly before looking back at her, “that wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” He asks almost silently.

Sam looked back at him, a soft smile crossing her face, “No, I guess it isn’t that bad.” 


	5. C'Mere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just knew...

**C’mere**

He never needed to say much, he hardly ever did but he especially didn’t need to talk when it came to her. He would just look at her, gently brush her hand under the desk, tucking her hair behind her ear and she just knew. 

She knew he would be there for her. She knew she wasn’t alone. She knew he understood. 

“C’mere.” He would say, pulling her close, causing her to melt into him, her fears fading away as she took in his scent. And all at once, without him saying it, she knew how much he loved her. 


	6. Those Things You Said Yesterday... Did You Mean Them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't enough, was he?

**“Those things you said yesterday… did you mean them?”**

The question haunted him. Desperation on her face, she needed answers. Answers that he couldn’t give. Of course, he had meant them, he would never lie to her. But he couldn’t give her the life she deserved. 

Tears welled in her eyes as she turned away from his silence. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to give her every part of the universe that they had explored so much of. But he was a grumpy old man now, a shell of the man she had once fallen in love with. 

Surely, he couldn’t be what she really wanted, right? 


End file.
